Love's End
by QueenMimi96
Summary: It's true - she had always loved Anakin. Maybe she always would. That's why they had chosen to keep their love a secret. Being a Jedi was...everything. To the both of them. But their love - as beautiful and passionate as it was - could destroy everything. The question was: how long could it truly be till everyone did find out? And at what cost? One-shot.


_Against the Jedi Code. Forbidden. No attachments. Hate. Suffering._

All things I'd grown up hearing, believing. And not once had I ever questioned it. That is...until I met _him_. The Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker was a legend around the Temple, everyone had heard about his feats as the apprentice to Master Kenobi. Everyone admired and respected him.

But no one had developed feelings for him like I did. Very _un_ -Jedi-like feelings. Feelings that instead of indulging, I should have crushed. Since I'd had no Master yet, I'd been sent to go on a mission with Anakin and Master Kenobi. It didn't take long for him to figure out why I persistently avoided him. And shockingly, he revealed that he'd liked me too this whole time.

Ever since, we had started dating, keeping it a secret from everyone. And over the following months, I fell deeply in love with Anakin Skywalker. My lightsaber hanging off my utility belt hit against my leg as I walked, the silver metal catching the light from the wide windows that lined the hallway of the Temple. Suddenly, a hand latched onto my wrist and before I had a chance to react, I was yanked into a room. The door slammed shut behind me and I was enveloped in darkness. I tried to take a step back as my attacker released my wrist, knocking something over as I did.

It made a clang as it hit the floor and I realized with a start that we were in a broom closet. The person leaned in close to my ear, hot breath tickling my skin.

"Shh, it's just me," a familiar voice whispered.

My eyes adjusted to the dark then and the person came into focus.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth, "Anakin..."

He grinned, blue eyes twinkling in the darkness. His hands snaked around my waist, pulling me flush against him. Bowing his head slightly, he began to attack my neck with warm kisses. I shivered under his touch. He always gave me goosebumps when he did that. My hands gripped his muscular forearms as I tried to break free of his embrace.

"Anakin, not here." I admonished him halfheartedly.

He just smirked in response, crashing his lips into mine and I gave in, kissing him back. His mouth tasted like candy and vanilla. Finally, he pulled away, gazing down at me.

"I had to see you," he said huskily.

Butterflies swarmed in my stomach at the words and I blushed crimson.

"I wanted to see you, too," I told him, half-faking sweetness, "The Council's sending you, me and Obi on another mission. Something about Bounty Hunters on Kamino. I don't know, I tuned everything out after hearing I was going with you two,"

Anakin laughed, shaking his head at me, "Ever the studious Padawan,"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, "Come on, we better go,"

"Or we could just stay in here," he winked and I laughed at him.

"Come on, Ani. More kissing later." I propelled him out the door, pushing him in front of me.

Little did I know there would be no later. After all, it was supposed to be a standard mission. Just like hundreds we'd been on before. At least that's what Master Windu had said. So how come I didn't see the Bounty Hunter behind me? How come I didn't turn around in time when Anakin shouted to me? How come the blaster-fire hit me?

The pain was instant, agonizing, running through my veins faster than lightning. I let out a cry, my ears ringing from the noise of blasters going off around me. It felt like blood was on fire, like every nerve was alight. A helmet rolled by me as I fell to my knees, blood spurting from my lips, dribbling down my chin.

"Anakin..." I breathed out as another wave of pain hit me.

Boots splashed in the puddles of water on the platform and instantly, he was by my side. He pulled me into his lap and my head lolled against his chest, blood pooling from the wound in my back onto his Jedi tunic.

"Ani, I didn't...I didn't see him-" I started to say weakly but he cut me off.

"Shh, save your strength," he shushed me before call over his shoulder in a panic, "OBI-WAN!"

A cough wracked my body and small droplets of crimson blood dotted my lips. I gazed up at Anakin. He was my first love, my _true_ love. It felt right to be here in his arms if I had to die.

"I..." I started, stopping briefly as I coughed before continuing,"I love you, Anakin... Always..."

Tears filled his cerulean-blue eyes as a few rolled down his cheeks. My eyes closed one final time and all was darkness. I didn't hear Anakin scream my name over and over again, rocking my lifeless body back and forth in his arms, didn't see Anakin hold back his tears at the service held for me at the Jedi Temple. I didn't see any of it as I became one with the Force. But one thing I could always feel. Anakin's love.

And it kept me alive...if only in his memories.


End file.
